Shaman
The Shaman is a Mudokon servant of the Almighty Raisin. He is prone to making jokes even at inappropriate times. He appears to speak to you by teleporting through Shaman Circles. So far he has only appeared in Munch's Oddysee, and it is unknown whether he will appear in future Oddworld games. Trivia *Unlike other Mudokons his skin is blue, like Abe's. This may have been done to signify service under the Mighty Raisin. *The symbols on his hands are likely to help him with his teleportation power. *It is unknown how The Shaman came to be a messenger for the Almighty Raisin. The Shaman's Dialogue Raisin's Cave *"Hey Abe, the Almighty Raisin has sent ME to help YOU, so listen up. If you're ever to find that one-legged Munch, you've got to learn how to get around, starting with this cave right here, right now. See ya" SpooceShrub Forest *"Hey, you managed to get out of the cave. Wow, so impressive. Okay, listen up, find your lazy Mudokon friends and lead them to the entrance to the Big Well. Let the SpooceShrubs be your guide and heed the wisdom of the Story Stones. Now get your blue butt in gear." *"You may notice that if one of your friends passes on, you can bring them back to life by giving Spooce to this Resurrection Totem." *"Almost there, Abey! Now, be careful 'cause Slig security forces have occupied the lands around the Big Well. Rich mineral deposits, y'know. Are you gonna let a murderous Slig and a pack of wild Slogs stand between you and the Big Well? Are ya, huh?!" *"Heya, Stitch-Lips. Now, you gotta get through that Slog Run. Don't worry about your buddies, I'll help them catch up to ya later. Just get to the tunnel that leads to the Big Well. Gotta boogie!" *"Nice running, Abe, ya made it! Now you'll find the Big Well on the other side of this tunnel. Which reminds me, I wonder how Munch is doin'?" Fuzzle Testing *''"Munch, get out of here! Save the rest of those Fuzzles and find your way out of Vykker's Labs!"'' *''"Hey Munch, you get GOOD Quarma for rescuing Fuzzles. Save as many of those little fuzzy fellas as ya can. The more you leave behind, the worse your Quarma gets. And trust me, you don't want Bad Quarma."'' Hydroponic Vats *''"Swim for ya life, Munch! Oh, and watch out for those Slogs up ahead! Later!"'' Fluoride Tanks *''"Hey-hey Munch, your Quarma's doing great, I guess. Get through these Intern lab workers and get to the main lab. There, you will be able to escape Vykker's Labs through the Poop Chute!"'' (Good Quarma) *''"Munch! What's wrong with you?! How could you leave all those poor Fuzzles behind? You're just begging for Bad Quarma! Anyway, get past the Interns, get the Poop Chute, there you'll find your way out of this place."'' (Bad Quarma) Snoozie Lab *''"Munch, ya made it! Now you can use a Snoozer to knock out those nasty Interns. Then, get yourself to that Poop Chute before they wake up, they only stay out for so long."'' (Good Quarma) Mudokon Pens *''"Abe, Munch, ya found each other! That's great! Now, you must seek out the Almighty Raisin. He's got some important things to tell, but in order to find the Raisin's cave, you're gonna have to slog through some Sloghuts. You'll find Mudokons in there and they've been forced to pick up Sloggie poop. Rescue the Mudokons and Fuzzles here, then get to the first Sloghut."'' *''"Hey, I almost forgot. The Almighty Raisin has a little something extra for Abe; possession ability! Now, Abe has the power to possess these Industrial punks from a distance. Use this power wisely."'' *''"Hey, hiya. Now don't worry about rescuing the Mudokons with feathers; they're living large with Nature. 'Cause around here, only Fuzzles need to get rescued through these portals."'' Sloghut 1027 *''"Abe, Munch, Quarma's lookin' great! Now, work togther to rescue those Mudokon Scrubs. You can tell a Scrub by its fashionably striped outfit."(Good Quarma) *"Phew! I can smell your Quarma from here! Now, here's a chance to not suck quite so badly. Rescue those Mudokon Scrubs -- The guys with the striped caps? Remember? -- and redeem your bad selves."'' (Bad Quarma) *''"Hey guys. You must get those Mudokon Scrubs through this gauntlet of Slig-poppers and hungry Sloggies. Phew! I have no idea how ya gonna pull this off! See ya!"'' The Mudokon Fortress *''"Whoa-ho, okay! Now it gets a little rough. These tribal lands have been invaded by Slig security forces. Only one lone Mudokon fortress still resists. Help the Mudokons to expel the Sligs, then get your butt over to the Sloghut."'' (Good Quarma) *''"Ugh, why do I bother...? Get to the Raisin, infiltrate the Sloghut, but do you bother rescuing anybody? Nah, cause that might require you gettin' off your butt and actually doing the right thing!"'' (Bad Quarma) *''"Corporate bastiches have drained this lake, driving out the Native Mudokons that lived here and destroying the wildlife. Restore these lands to their former glory and knock out the Sloghut."'' *''"Hey, you guys are alright! Now, seeing that you've been rescuing your buddies like they're going out of style, I'm gonna help ya turn lazy Mudokons into mean, green fighting machines. Consider this Transformation Shrine a gift from yours truly."'' (Good Quarma) *''"Okay, I shouldn't be doing this, seeing your Quarma stinks and all, but I got a soft spot for you two losers. So I'm gonna help ya turn lazy Mudokons into mean, green fighting machines. Consider this Transformation Shrine a gift from yours truly, even though you don't deserve it." (Bad Quarma) *"Hey, in case you didn't notice, the door to the fort is stuck open! The Mudokons here need your help to close it. You close that door and the Tomahawker guard here, he'll join ya. See ya."'' (The Shaman Circle will disappear once having closed the door.) Sloghut 2813 *''"Be careful with these Mudokon Scrubs. If ya wanna get out of the Sloghut alive, you're gonna need 'em!"'' Paramite Run *''"Hey, guys, ya made it past the Sloghuts! Who'da thunk it? Now to reach the Raisin, ya need to run, son and, oh, don't let yourself become feed for the wildlife!"'' Meep Herder Village *''"Ha-ha-hey! Now you must help Lulu get rich. And your first victim is a greedy Glukkon who's gonna turn this Mudokon village into a RuptureFarms Meep ranch. He's holed up down there in the cave below. Force him to donate his Moolah to the Lulu Fund and save the Meeps."'' *''"The Mudokon Meep herders are so depressed that they can't even herd their own Meep. Gain their confidence by herding the Meep back into their pens. Ya might wanna try Munch and his wheelchair for this one."'' *''"Wow, ya actually did it. You herded all the Meep into their pen. So thrilling. Now whaddya waitin' for? Get those whiny Mudokons to help you get that Gluk Meep rancher outta here! Don't forget to help out Lulu!"'' (Once all the Meep have been herded back into their pen.) Brewery To Be *''"A Glukkon Chump has taken over a windmill and turned it into a microbrewery. Well, he's trying to anyway. Now, with false promises and plenty of brew, the Native Mudokons in the area have all been turned into Scrubs. Separate the Chump from his change and rescue those Scrubs."'' Fuel Fields *''"Hey, Abe and Munch! Lulu's fortune is growing! Now it's time for a big score. Find a way inside Magog Motors and siphon the CEO's Moolah into the Lulu Fund. You're on your way!"'' Magog Motors *''"Ha-hey! After what ya did to his Slig security guys, the paranoid CEO is upgrading his own personal security. Now you got to get to him somehow, but save those Mudokon Scrubs in the process."'' (Good Quarma) *''"Here's your chance to improve your stinky Quarma. The CEO of Magog Motors has upgraded his personal security forces to bloodthirsty Big Bros. Find this paranoid clown and steal him blind. You might wanna rescue the Scrubs, if you care!" (Bad Quarma) Dead River *"Okay guys, Splinterz, the biggest toothpick factory around. It's got this place marked for clear cutting. They've already drained the river and driven the Mudokons outta here. Destroy those Sligs and restore this once beautiful land to its former glory."'' *''"Ha-hey, ya saved the village! But to protect the Mudokons here and help the Lulu Fund, you gotta get into Splinterz."'' No Mud's Land *''"Ok, careful guys, Splinterz security is now on full alert. They've brought in tons of explosives and an elite team of Sligs to protect the property. Whoa, I don't see how, but ya just gotta get to Splinterz and force those Glukkons to donate their Moolah to Lulu. Happy goin's!"'' *''"Ha-hey! Oh, my ODD, you're here! Well, that's one bet I'm happy to have lost. Anyway, get into Splinterz and squeeze some profits."'' Boiler Room *''"Ha-hey, guys! They never thought you'd get this far. Overconfident Sligs are all asleep at the job. Find the Glukkon CEO and donate his life savings to the Lulu Fund and don't forget to rescue the Scrubs!"'' *''"Nice job! Now let's put the bite on the Glukkon CEO!"'' (Good Quarma) *''"Aww, Abe! Munch! We gotta talk! If your Quarma doesn't pick up pretty soon, you're gonna get what's comin' to ya!" (Bad Quarma) '' Splinterz Manufacturing *''"You're on a roll, now! Now force that Glukkon CEO to donate the profits to the Lulu Fund, rescue those Scrubs and get the gluk outta here!"'' (Good Quarma) *''"Ohh, Abe, Munch, come on! Force that CEO to donate his Splinterz profits to the Lulu Fund, and rescue the Scrubs before your Quarma catches up to ya! Odd only knows why I keep reminding ya..."'' (Bad Quarma) Reservoir Row *''"Okay guys, now at Flub Fuels here, these greedy Glukkons have drained the rivers and destroyed the wildlife. They've stolen all the water and kept it in these storage tanks. Drain those water tanks and it'll help the land. Ya know the rest; find the Glukkons, take their Moolah, give it to Lulu. Ya know the drill."'' Flub Fuels Scrub Pens *''"Okay guys, that Glukkon Big Cheese of Flub Fuels, he's been doing things you don't even wanna know. Let's just say, get the Mudokons, get the Fuzzles and don't let 'em become lunch. Ya gotta save 'em and someday, maybe they'll save you!"'' FlubCo Executive Office *''"Guys, you're almost there! Get to the Flub Fuels Big Cheese and force him to donate his retirement fund to Lulu. Ya just gotta get past his personal assistants first!"'' The Loading Dock *''"Oh boy, you've got trouble in here! BIG trouble! Find the water main, then let the cleansing power of water wash away your foes."'' (The Shaman Circle will disappear after the Labs get flooded, or rather it's underwater and unusable.) *''"Ha-hey! It's your last chance to improve your Quarma. Make it count! The Vykkers have been stockpiling Mudokon Labor Eggs to sell to the highest bidder. Hey, that's what they do. Rescue Abe's unborn brothers by dropping them into the Loading Bay."'' *''"Abe, Munch, ya did it! And your Quarma is tops! Now, I've got a mission for each of you."'' (Good Quarma) *''"I tried, and I tried, and I tried to tell ya! But would you listen!? Nooo! Well, your Bad Quarma has finally caught up with you, ya cold hearted bastiches! Ehh, whatever."'' (Bad Quarma (the Bad Ending Cutscene will play afterwards, ending the game from there.)) Labor Egg Storage None. Vykker Suites *''"Okay Abe, you're real close. REAL close! Now, I hope you don't mind, but Munch had some personal business to tend to. Not to worry, he'll hook up with ya once you get closer to the Loading Bay. Oh, and when you get those Scrubs together, I'll be waiting with a special bonus for ya! Happy slicin'!"'' *''"All right! Now, to get through to that Loading Bay, you're gonna need these Scrubs to be just a wee bit tougher. Consider it a freebie from me. Knock 'em dead!"'' Gallery Shaman_concept.png|Shaman uncolored concept art shaman.jpg|Munch's Oddysee render Category:Mudokons Category:Characters Category:Native Characters Category:Characters by species Category:Mudokon characters